


Fixing what Joey did

by Sarezaka



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Henry is done with Joey's bullshit, Implied Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarezaka/pseuds/Sarezaka
Summary: After defeating Brute Boris and Allison and Tom helped him against "Alice", Henry is finally reaching the end of this journey in an inky madness created by his former friend. Will he manage to free everyone ?





	Fixing what Joey did

At their safehouse, after a well deserved rest, getting his wounds treated and eating some bacon soup, Henry had been really surprised when his saviours who helped him against ‘Alice’ introduced him to the toon trio they took care of for years after they managed to escape Joey. But it had quickly turned into happiness to see his most cherished creations alive and well despite the circumstances, and of course gratitude for the hybrids for having taken care of them.

Seeing them had eased a bit the pain he felt to have had to put the Boris he tried to save from the “angel” out of his pain and misery.

Boris and Alice could talk normally, but Bendy could only use squeaks, whistles and sounds of that kind to communicate, but he was understood, since he was with toons, hybrids, and his creator.

The toons had quickly warmed up to him, realising he was a kind man and their true creator. Not Joey who had lied to them and tried to smother their instinct telling them another man who wasn’t here at the time they came to life was the one.

 

Henry had managed to enter the room where was the Ink Machine quickly followed by Bendy, Boris, Alice, Tom and Allison.

The room was huge, and the Ink Machine was there, on the ground, chains dangling atop from the hole in the ceiling, a pentagram near it.

The humans-toons hybrids weren’t happy at all with the man’s idea to go there but they finally relented when they realized it was probably the only chance they had to come near the thing and attempt to fix everything before the Ink Demon came after them.

The three toons too weren’t happy, but they sided with their creator, and that’s also a part of why the formers co-workers made their way with him, fighting ink creatures along the way to Joey’s creation.

 

Like he was in a trance, when Henry entered the room, he dropped his axe against the wall and walked in the pentagram, not hearing his creations nor Allison and Tom who came just after him.

 

The magic symbol started to glow, preventing anyone to go near it and Henry started to hear something in his mind as he didn’t see the room he was in anymore.

Instead, what he saw was similar to the tunnel of ink and light he went through when he died. The difference was that it was a circular room without a way out and he was standing in the middle of it, his feet deep to the ankles in the ink.

 

-Why are you here, Henry ? Asked a male voice, with the corresponding shape in the animator’s mind appearing from the ink he was standing in.

-Because of Joey’s letter. I naively thought he just wanted to chat and when I came, I sure as hell didn’t expect to see what I saw. Sighed the man, passing a hand on his face at the thought of the hell he went through. And who are you ?

-I’m the Ink Machine. A female voice responded, changing shape again.

 

The voices and human shapes of ink with fiery eyes like the Lost Ones’s and the inside of their mouth of the same color as their eyes seemed familiar to Henry.

 

-You-You’re the Ink Machine ? How can you talk to me ? You’re mainly made of metal. He made, surprised.

-Well, I’m using the voices of the souls trapped in my ink. It said, the voice and shape changing again.

-I see... It was strange for the man to hear someone talk to him with a voice and body shape changing at almost each sentence. I-I saw the mess Joey made. Is there... A way to fix it ? He asked, sadness and hope obvious in his voice. Henry wanted to know. He really wanted to help and save everyone. _Please. Please. Let there be a way to help them._ He thought. He didn’t want the only option to be to shut down the machine or something of that kind even if he knew it was probably the only one. He wanted for everyone to get back the life they had been robbed of.

 

The Ink Machine seemed to have read his heart.

 

-Oh, Henry. Yes. There is a way to save them all. In fact, that’s why I made sure you revived every time you died in that studio. It said, a feminine hand gently touching the human’s cheek. He didn’t flinch, feeling the creature wouldn’t harm him since it would have already tried if it wanted. After all, I was used to experiment with “cheating death”, so it was doable, even if not the kind of cheat Joey imagined. Mocked the voice. I knew you were the only one able to fix this “mess” as you say, despite Joey’s plans. That’s one of the perks of being a mix of magic and technology, and Drew didn’t know that trapping souls in the ink would... Kind of give me a life of my own. I felt the pain and sorrow of the souls, but there was nothing I could do. I had to wait and hope for the right opportunity. And it came when your “friend” sent you that letter and you came. Answered the Machine’s ever changing voice and appearance, the inky human shape pointing a finger at him.

 

-I understand, now. That explain how I came back, especially from Norman and Bertrum’s attacks. He shuddered when he remembered his deaths when he had to do “Alice”’s errands and get past the haunted ride. These two deaths were the worst for him. Thank you for helping me. So, how do I get everyone back to normal ?

-You’re welcome. Smiled the Ink Machine. As for bringing the peoples back as humans, we’ll have to do a ritual. And there will be a price to pay given its nature.

 

Henry gulped.

 

-What is the price ? He asked nervously.

-Thirty years of your life. Was the Machine’s response.

-W-What ? Wouldn’t that basically send me to my grave given I’m in my age ? And I promised the toons I’ll be here for them once we got out of here... Panicked Henry. _Oh no ! Will I have to make a choice between the toons and saving the employees ?_ He thought, lowering his head to look at the inky ground he was standing in. Focused as he was on surviving and thinking of a way to fix what Joey did, he haven’t thought about the possibility of his life being used as a sacrifice for that.

-Don’t worry, I’ll be using the thirty years you spent out of the studio to sort of “rewind” time and make everything back before all of that happened, since everything went to hell one year after your departure. Not the time you have left to live. They’ll get back their lost place in the world and everything will be back like nothing ever happened.

-So you’ll use my years to “go back in time” and everything will be back to normal ? What about me and the toons ? He asked, his head snapping back up to look at the creature in front of him, understanding what it said implied, giving him hope.

-You’ll be like you were thirty years ago, a young man again since it will rewind your time too, but you’ll keep your memories. As for the toons, the ritual won’t affect them. Not only because they were brought to life by using your drawing instead of using a human as a base as an experiment, but also because as their creator, they have a part of you. Just one thing, once it’s done, destroy me. I should’ve never been created and even more used to do such awful things. And once the souls are out, I will be back to a mere block of metal without sentience, so don’t feel bad about it, okay ? Reassured the mix of machine and magic. So. Do you want to do it ? The Ink Machine reached out, knowing the answer, but still asking the question.

-Yes. He said without hesitation, taking Machine’s hand, feeling better about what will happen.

 

The little group looked at Henry, immobile in the glowing pentagram. Wondering why nothing was happening when the ex animator suddenly glowed too, a white light engulfing him, like he was made of it, his eyes similar to the Lost Ones but blue like ice instead of a fiery orange.

 

Bendy squeaked and tried to approach, worried, but Boris and Alice stopped him.

-It probably means the ritual started. It’s too late to stop it, we just have to wait and hope for the best. Said Alice, shaking her head, a hand on the little devil’s shoulder.

 

The little devil squeaked again, looking at his brother and sister.

-Don’t worry buddy, I’m sure he’ll be fine. Reassured Boris, patting his head.

The toon nodded, hoping the wolf was right.

 

Allison and Tom were about to say something when they fell on the ground, unconscious.

Under the toons shocked eyes, their bodies turned black and inky, melted and disappeared, leaving only two white glowing orbs the size of a ping pong ball.

 

The machine was calling back all the ink and the monsters, resulting in the disappearance of all the creatures.

Even the Ink Demon couldn’t resist the ritual and went back in the Ink Machine.

 

Joey’s creation then spilled a large amount of ink bubbles floating in the room and they popped, leaving behind them the same kind of white glowy orbs Allison and Tom left just earlier.

 

-They’re souls, aren’t they ? Realised Boris.

-Yes. And they’re finally being freed. Answered Alice.

 

Bendy whistled, marvelling at the sight.

 

-Yup, it’s kind of pretty even if a bit eerie. Admitted Boris with a small smile.

-I wonder what will happen next... Wondered the angel.

 

The souls then started to grow and take the shape of the humans they originally were, solidifying and taking colors, the white light diming and disappearing as they were brought back.

 

After a few minutes, the ritual was over, Henry and the pentagram stopped glowing, and the man fell on the ground, unconscious.

The toons rushed to his side, worried. They were relieved to see he just fainted, but got surprised to see him as a young man, his dark grey wavy hairs now black, no wrinkles on his face and hands. His wounds had disappeared, same for the ink staining his body and clothes.

 

Everyone was surprised and confused to be in the Ink Machine’s room wondering what they were doing here instead of working on what they were supposed to do.

 

Henry then woke up. The first thing he saw was his toons and he immediately checked them, worried, also hearing a lot of voices in the room, behind him.

 

-Are you alright, you three ?

-Yes. Boris and Alice answered when Bendy squeaked his answer that was a yes too.

 

He took them in a group hug, closed his eyes, smiling, and they hugged him back.

-Oh, good. I’m so glad. The Ink Machine said you would be alright, but it never hurt to make sure. He said, relief obvious in his voice.

-But, what happened to you ? Asked Alice. You’re a young man, now. And wait, the Ink Machine talked to you ? She added, surprise in her voice.

-Well, it’s thanks to the Ink Machine. And yes, it talked with me. I’ll tell a bit more about it later, okay ? He said with a low voice so only the toons could hear him.

-Okay. She answered with a low voice too, Boris and Bendy nodding.

 

The whole little conversation was in fact murmured, Henry wanting only the toons to know the whole truth.

 

He let go the hug and stood up, looking to where the voices were coming from.

He couldn’t help the tears dripping on his cheeks when he saw everyone was there, alive and humans, not ink monsters anymore. Confused and talking, trying to make sense of what happened.

 

-I did it. I saved them all. I fixed that damn mess. He whispered in awe.

 

-Wait... Henry ?! What are you doing here ? I thought I heard you wanted to leave. What the hell is happening here ? Asked Wally after talking to Sammy about his keys disappearing again. To which the musician had sighed and answered that the janitor will find them again as usual. What are we all doing here ? Last thing I remember was that I had to repair another pipe with Thomas. And... Are these toons real ?! He added, his eyes widening at the sight of the angel, the wolf and the demon.

-Yes. I remember a story about a broken pipe. I think it was again in the music department. Nodded Thomas who then looked in Henry’s direction at the mention of the toons.

 

Everyone turned their attention to Henry who dried his tears with his sleeve and his black and white creatures who then tried to hide behind him, not really liking the attention they were getting.

 

-It’s okay, no one will hurt you. He reassured them with a smile. Yes, Wally, they’re the real deal, not robots or the like. They’re here thanks to Joey. He added, looking at the young janitor.

-I brought them to life ? Made an incredulous voice.

 

Susie and Sammy made space to Joey who only made a few steps out of the crowd when Henry, who had rushed toward him, punched him in the face.

-THAT’S FOR THE MESSED UP HELL YOU PUT EVERYONE HERE THROUGH FOR THIRTY YEARS !

 

He hit him once again on the other side of the face.

-THAT’S FOR TRICKING ME WITH THAT LETTER, HAVING TO FIX YOUR MESS AND ALMOST DYING TOO MANY TIMES TO COUNT FOR THAT !

 

He hit him a last time.

-THAT’S FOR THE NIGHTMARES THE TOONS AND I WILL PROBABLY HAVE FOR THE YEARS TO COME ! He spat. THOUGHT THEY PROBABLY ALREADY HAVE THEM, GIVEN THE TIME THEY SPENT IN THE INK HELL THAT STUDIO WAS BEFORE I FIXED YOUR FUCK UP !

 

-What are you talking about ? Asked Sammy. Sure, Joey can mess up, but still, aren’t you overreacting ?

 

He and the others peoples were surprised by Henry’s sudden burst of anger, as he was a usually calm man.

 

-Oh no, my old friend, you’ll understand. Are you all guys ready for the most fucked up, but real story you probably ever heard ? I can assure you it will answer all your questions. Henry didn’t hold a grudge against the man for the sacrifice attempt, he knew he wasn’t himself. In fact, he only had a grudge against Joey. The brunet was now calmer after finally being able to punch the studio’s director like he wanted for a while. It was something he had promised himself to do when he saw more and more of what his “friend” did during his journey in the ink hell.

-Yes, I want to know what happened. The music director answered.

-I want to know too. Said Joey, standing up and massaging his cheek, trying to avoid Henry’s cold light blue eyes.

 

Everyone agreed, and they suddenly saw how tired he looked and for a second, they thought they saw an older man with dark grey hairs, tired, with wounds and ink splatters on his body, his eyes flashing with fear, anger and sadness. But that illusion vanished as soon as they blinked.

 

The toons went to him warily and he patted them gently, a big smile on his lips. They returned the smile, reassured. Oh, how he loved his three children of ink. He will spoil them once they’re out of the studio. They so deserve to have the best he can give them, and he will make sure of that.

 

His creations had been surprised by how easily his behaviour changed and his voice could change tones. A moment earlier, he was gentle and reassuring with them, and the second after, it only took him to hear and see Joey to be furious, then back to friendly, when talking to Sammy and the others.

 

He then tell the crowd the story, keeping secret how the toons were brought to life and his conversation with the Ink Machine, so that Joey wouldn’t get any idea and try to reproduce anything of that kind. He just said that he didn’t know why he had rejuvenated. He didn’t hesitate to keep secret his deaths.

There was no way he’ll tell that the magic that permeated the studio when he came did bring him back to life when he died thanks to the Ink Machine helping him.

He won’t even tell it to the toons.

For him, it was out of question he’ll inflict that to them. After all, he felt they too went through a lot in this hell of a studio.

 

They were horrified by the horror story. And as crazy as his adventure sounded, they believed him. Something in them knew he was telling the truth, and the presence of the toons made it even more blatant.

It took a while, as the story was intersected with questions he answered as best as he could.

 

-I can’t believe I’ve messed up that much. I understand now why you hit me... Sighed Joey, ashamed, his head low and his face in his hand, everyone glaring at him with disgust.

-Tsk. Seriously ? HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE IMAGINED THAT YOUR IDEAS WOULD END UP IN A FUCKING MESS ! I’M NOT INTO MAGIC, BUT EVEN I KNOW WHEN TOO MUCH IS TOO MUCH ! GOOD THING I LEFT AT THAT TIME, OTHERWISE, I WOULDN’T BE SURPRISED IF WE WOULD ALL HAVE BEEN TRAPPED HERE FOR PROBABLY THE ETERNITY ! AND THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN BECAUSE OF YOU ! Growled Henry, pushing his index in Joey’s chest, his cold eyes full of anger fixed on the blonde man.

-I know... Can you forgive me ?

-WHAT ?! HOW CAN YOU DARE ASK ME SOMETHING LIKE THAT AFTER THE SHIT YOU PULLED ?! LIKE HELL I’LL FORGIVE YOU ! FUCK YOU, ASSHOLE !

 

Henry’s fist went to Joey’s jaw with an uppercut and the man fell on the ground on his ass one more time.

 

Peoples winced at the scene, but they didn’t stop the animator, they knew he was right and the director deserved that punch.

 

-You might have gotten a second chance like the others, and I don’t think how they’ll act toward you will change that much aside from being more cautious of you for a while in case you do something stupid again, but that don’t mean I’ll forgive you ! Continued the young man, his fists still clenched.

-I... Understand... Answered Joey, his dark green eyes locking on Henry, only to see his disgusted expression, making him look at the ground, a hand on his jaw.

-You got a second chance, don’t waste it.

-Y-Yes... I’ll do my best...

-Good then.

 

For a second, Joey thought he saw the shadow of a smile on the face of the man who was once his best friend. Mistake. It was like the illusion of the older Henry everyone thought they saw earlier.

He then saw the toons near Henry and looked at them with curiosity but no malice in his eyes. The brunet didn’t miss it and looked at his creations who shook their head and took a step backward, looking scared.

 

-Don’t even think about approaching them, Drew. He warned, his fists still ready to hit his ex friend again.

-Yes. Of course.

 

The toons relaxed and Henry looked at the Ink Machine, hands on his hips.

 

-Now, is there a large tool to rip of metal somewhere here ? We’ll also need a place to empty the Ink Machine before...

-Wait, you want to destroy the Ink Machine ?

-Yes, we don’t need that thing anymore. And it’s not like it was ever needed to begin with. Isn’t it, Joey ? Said Henry with a harsh tone. Yes, he was calmer, but still pretty pissed. He will never forget and never forgive.

-You’re right. Answered sheepishly the man.

 

Lacie and Thomas along with Wally and their teams of workers approached the machine, examining it.

 

-We could use the tanker to empty that thing’s ink tank before dismantling it. And since the pipes in the studio are all linked to it, that will get rid of the ink in them too. And once it’s done, it’ll be sent to be recycled. Said the woman.

-And we have grinders for metal. Added Thomas.

-I’ll go get them. Proposed Wally.

-Perfect. Sending the ink to be recycled shouldn’t pose any problem since it’s back to mere ink. Approved Henry. Let’s eat first, and then we’ll take care of that. I’m getting hungry.

 

Everyone agreed, and after a good meal where Henry recovered some energy. The toons got a bit more at ease with the humans who were just curious and nice with them, Joey making sure to keep his distance with them.

The machine was emptied and Henry himself dismantled the machine as he said he would do, under everyone’s eyes and relief.

 

No one liked that Ink Machine who only made a mess with her ink spilling everywhere in the studio at the time it was working.

Even Joey didn’t regret seeing his creation getting destroyed after the horrible story Henry told.

How could he have done that to his co-workers and his best friend ? He thought. He then remembered, sometime, strong spells could mess up their caster’s mentality, and that’s probably what happened. Henry leaving should have been the first hint that things started to go wrong. He should have listened when the employees complained. He should have knew he was going too far... His ambition had blinded him... He swore to himself to never do that same mistake again.

 

Henry’s tale and hits had been an extremely effective wake up call.

 

Once the work was done, and Henry was quick to do it, wanting it to be over as soon as possible, he went to Grant.

-Do you think the scraps from the machine might help the studio a bit ?

-Mmh... There’s a lot of metal, and it’s always valuable enough. If we tighten the budget, it might be doable, but there’s work to do to remove the pipes and put the studio back to normal That’s going to be costly. So I guess it’ll probably be back to square one at the minimum. I’ll have to check that, especially because of the debt. Sighed the man, already feeling the headache he’ll have with his battle against numbers.

-Hear that, Joey ? We might be able to save the studio if you listen to Grant for once. Grinned Henry, happy. Square one and debt, ok, but if everyone worked together, it was doable. He knew it and felt his dream in his reach once again. The reason of his smile. _After all, didn’t I turn back to normal a cursed studio and its inhabitants ?_ He thought.

-We ? Didn’t you want to leave after the argument we had the other day ?

-Well, we created that studio together to make your dream of owning an animation studio and me being an animator comes true. And since I too got a second chance for that, I sure as hell won’t let you break my dream again. But working together don’t mean we’re friends.

-I’ll make sure to not waste the second chance I got too. Nodded Joey.

-You better. Because if that’s the case, not only will I beat you up worse than I did earlier, but you won’t hear or see me ever again and I’ll find a way to realise my dream without you ruining everything once more.

-I know...

-Good... Then I’ll take one month vacation.

 

Wally laughed at that and everyone looked at Henry as if they couldn’t believe their ears. They knew Henry was a workaholic and loved his job, so they were surprised to hear something like that coming from his mouth.

 

-Wait, what ?! Made Joey, surprised.

-What what ? I got three children to take care of, and we need to rest after the bullshit I and they went through.

-Children ? Repeated his ex friend.

-Yes. Bendy, Boris and Alice are my children since I created them. The toons looked in his direction, eyes wide and mouth open, surprised by what he said. They thought he only loved them as his creations, but never imagined he saw them as his kids. You know, children of paper and all that jazz. You just gave them a physical body, that’s all. I need to think about all of that too, because everything I saw and did happened, but also, since I managed to make things right again, it’s like nothing happened. It’s a strange feeling, so I’m a bit lost. Oh. And once I’m back, we’ll renegotiate my contract, Drew. I won’t let you manipulate me like you did anymore. I had read carefully the papers at that time, but you still managed to get me. That won’t work anymore. He said as he walked to the toons who looked tired, sat on a couch. Let’s go kids, time to go home and sleep. That really was a big day, today, isn’t it ? He told them, with a little smile.

The trio nodded, stood up and yawned, ready to follow him, but when he saw how tired Bendy looked with his half-open eyes, he took him in his arms and the little devil wrapped his arms around the human’s neck.

 

Everyone laughed, because that was true, Henry was a father now.

 

-You’re right, Henry. Good vacations. And yes, we’ll talk about your contract later. I’ll do the same with the other employees’s. Smiled Joey.

-Of course I am. He retorted coldly, not caring about the director’s attempt at kindness. That’s perfect, then. He added as he left the room with his children of ink, Bendy asleep in his arms, Boris and Alice at his sides, followed by everyone else who was going home too since it was getting late.

 

The ride home took a while, and once they arrived, he woke up Boris and Alice who had fallen asleep with the soft sound of the motor along with Bendy and led them in his house.

Too tired, they didn’t really look around to see how their new home looked like.

He asked them if they wanted to eat or drink something but they weren’t hungry, so he led them in front of the three free bedrooms he had and told them that they could choose the one they wanted as they will be their individual rooms.

Once they made their choice, he showed them his own room, telling that if they needed anything, they could come in anytime.

They nodded, went to bed and he tucked them, whishing them a good night and went in his bedroom too.

 

- _You can talk about a shitty visit to the studio. Fuck you, Drew_. He growled mentally while sighing and passing a hand in his hair, sitting on his bed after putting a pajama on, thinking back of what he went through thanks to the inky occult bullshit the man he once considered as his best friend had pulled. His mind had wandered back to the workshop. _At least, being naive enough to go allowed me to put an end to this madness by miracle._ He shook his head. _Enough dwelling on that for now, everything’s over, and it’s time to sleep. I’ll have all my time to sort my thoughts about that later._ Sighing again, he looked around his room and his thoughts went to the toons. _Good thing I inherited this house from my grandfather. It’s big enough for us four._ He yawned and slid under the cover. He fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes, like his children.

 

Thanks to the bit of high they still were on after finally getting out of the damned studio, they all had a peaceful night.


End file.
